


«Heart by heart»

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Что нужно знать о нефилимах [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Fluff, M/M, slight AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: «Ты хотел бы увидеть мое сердце?»





	«Heart by heart»

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213337984.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: беспощадный кроссовер с возможностями мира «Семейки Аддамс». Разиэль подошел к процессу серьезнее, чем в каноне, из-за чего нефилимы получились более живучими. Очень более. Правда, демоны чихали на этот читерство.
> 
> Примечание: цикл «Что нужно знать о нефилимах». Название - OST к фильму «Орудия смерти»
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Что вам нужно знать о нефилимах — их сердца бьются очень тихо.

Не молчат, как у вампиров (те ведь совсем мертвые), зато перекачивают густую кровь так невозмутимо, что если сравнивать с человеческими — последние словно боятся куда-то опоздать.

Алек кладет ладонь на грудь и пытается представить каково это: когда оттуда, изнутри, поднимается, рвется, как бой древних барабанов, как заливающий берег прибой. Как неведомая, но непреложная жизнь. Он внимательно рассматривает рисунки в глянцевом анатомическом атласе (строение человека) и в толстой книге с потрепанными по краям страницами (строение нефилима), но разницы нет, точнее, она явно в чем-то другом. Обе книги выданы ему Магнусом, сейчас искоса на него поглядывающим за процессом колдовства над зельем, чей пряный запах дымкой расползся по всему лофту.

Я вижу — хочет сказать Алек, и это точно не то, что нужно. Хотя ведь правда, нельзя незаметно следить за рожденным охотником, находясь в одной с ним комнате. Вполне возможно, что Магнус был обеспокоен не расширением его кругозора.

— Ты испугался? — наконец формулирует Алек единственно честный для себя вопрос.

Магнус складывает вместе ладони, пряча за ними лицо.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь пощупать мой пульс. Прекрасно, хотя зная тебя, это точно не был эвфемизм, — он поднимает взгляд и медленно выдыхает. — И мне понравилось, как ты держал мою руку и к чему-то там прислушивался. Но потом ты предложил вскрыть тебе грудную клетку, чтобы я мог пощупать твой.

Алек все еще не видит проблемы. Как вскрыли, так и закрыли — все же можно срастить обратно. И у его стилло чистое лезвие. Он же не когтем демона резать предлагал, ну правда.  
Он хочет сказать об этом, но Магнус смотрит на него серьезно своими невозможными глазами, и Алек теряется, чувствуя себя немного глупо и очень тепло. Так, что хочется уткнуться Магнусу лбом между лопаток и крепко обнять, и пусть он тогда говорит даже самые банальные вещи, ведь его голос будет эхом рокотать в теле, и это немного было бы похоже на то, как он обнимал урчащего Черча, только гораздо лучше.

Магнус подходит к креслу, в которое вплавился Алек, плавно опускается на колено, смотрит на него снизу вверх, и теперь даже взгляд толком не спрятать.

— Я знаю, что нефилимы отличаются от других живых существ, о тех... возможностях, что вложил в вас Разиэль. И я знаю, что ты очень сильный и смелый — ладонь Магнуса мягко касается щеки, и Алек вворачивается под нее практически до переносицы, пока Магнус пытается посмотреть на это немного укоризненно. — Но для всех остальных, целостность тела — это вопрос не практических возможностей, а выживания. Поэтому — да.

— Да? — губы скользят по ладони, от чего звук выходит приглушенным.

— Да, я испугался, просто от мысли, что увижу тебя в состоянии, которое для большинства, да практически для всех, гарантирует смерть. Ты видишь это по-другому, знаю, но представь, что... хотя... ты хотел бы?

Магнусу не нужно продолжать, чтобы Алек понял. «Ты хотел бы увидеть мое сердце?» Он тяжело сглатывает и завороженно падает в темные глаза напротив, пока в его голове бушует космический вихрь. Эта мысль настолько ужасающа в воплощении и бесконечно прекрасна в своей несбыточности, что дышать становится трудно. И Алек перестает это делать.  
Магнус смотрит на него обеспокоенно, хмурится и резко отнимает ладонь.

Алек шумно вдыхает, чувствуя подступающую панику. Ему хочется провалиться вниз до первого этажа. Внутри холодными спиралями разворачивается страх от чувства, что сейчас между ними разверзнется пропасть глубже, чем от принадлежности к враждующим видам.  
Потому что не все родители говорят, например: «Изабель, не смей кромсать руку брата таким тупым ножом, это безответственно! Я дам тебе нормальный».  
Они впервые так сталкиваются с фактом: в мире одного умирают из-за того, что в мире другого не сложнее, чем поймать такси в час-пик (ребра вскрывать не просто); не добавляют цианид в кофе (только для совершеннолетних); перестают дышать или метафорически, или когда уже все-равно. И, пожалуй, отчаянно краснеет Алек, мысль о своей крови на руках самого волшебного мага на свете не должна вызывать желание взять его пальцы в рот.  
Возможно, их проблемы еще толком не начинались.

Облизнув искусанные губы, Алек только и может выдохнуть:

— Ты бы умер. Но я понял тебя. Я... не хотел, прости, это было не нарочно — пугать тебя. Прости.

Тишина длится бесконечные секунды, за которые можно проделать путь до Пустоши и обратно. Пальцы возвращаются на щеку.

— Не извиняйся за то, кем ты являешься. Особенности есть у нас обоих, и какими бы они не были, они лишь делают нас теми, кто мы есть, но не определяют нас, а значит — будем искать компромиссы, — Магнус садится на пол, и протягивает руку. — Все странно, конечно, но хорошо. Это же ты. — Он смотрит тепло и открыто. — Иди ко мне.

Алек наклоняется вперед, обхватывая его пальцы своими. Нависает, пытаясь за секунды уловить ускользающий ответ, знание, что следующий подобный разговор не станет последним, но натыкается на чужое уверенное терпение, и все-таки опускается на бедра Магнуса, приникает, обвивая собой.

— Вот и славно, — ворчит Магнус, мягко перебирая его волосы, — значит разобрались. Сделаю как-нибудь МРТ сердца и подарю тебе снимок.

Не уверенный, что правильно понимает, что это значит, Алек все же шепчет ему в шею «хорошо». Потому что — все действительно так, это же Магнус.

Эмоции, от которых мурашки по коже, шум в ушах, бегут по его венам, расходясь бенгальскими искрами, они горят в горле, ищут выход, но не находят подходящей одежды.  
«Я хочу вскрыть себе грудную клетку, взять твою ладонь и положить на свое сердце, — думает Алек, — чтобы ты знал, что для меня значит твое тепло. Хочу показать тебе, что мое сердце бьется, сбивается, когда мы вместе, так же как и твое, и разница между нами в этот момент, на самом деле, не такая и большая».

Магнус целует его висок.

— Мы так хорошо сидим, что даже вставать не хочется. Сейчас попробую кое-что. Держись!

«Попробую» оказывается попыткой организовать портал до кровати прямо вокруг них. Удача не решила, на их ли она стороне, поэтому материализуются они в полуметре над одеялом и валятся вниз, под ругань Магнуса. Алек гладит его плечо, о которое приложился головой, и почему-то поясницу под рубашкой. Целует выемку у шеи, хотя та точно не пострадала. Магнус под ним ерзает и засовывает обе руки в задние карманы его штанов: 

— Все, никакой магии на сегодня, даже для раздевания, — смеется он, — придется поработать руками.

И кто бы был против?

Утро такое раннее, что небо успело лишь зардеться алыми мазками. Магнус крепко спит, но Алек все равно замирает перед каждым движением, съезжая по простыни вниз, и останавливается у его груди. Медленно, так что кончики пальцев начинает покалывать, он тянется ими, на выдохе, легким касанием прижимая там, где находится сердце. Оно бьется, ровно и уверенно, как непреложная истина, с каждым толчком крови посылая дрожь по руке и дальше, до другого сердца, если верить книгам, совсем такого же.

Алек придвигается совсем близко, едва не касаясь губами кожи, и шепчет: «Доброе утро».


End file.
